Sonny with a Chance of Confession
by oblivious-massacre
Summary: What happened backstage of Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith? The entire conversation between Chad and Sonny!


**This is just an idea that formed in my head when watching Sonny: So Far. What really happened backstage, I have no idea, but I imagine it went somewhere along the lines of this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or anything in this story. Blah =(**

"I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us!" Sonny fumed, walking with Chad to the dressing room for guests of "Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith".

"That guy is a jerk." Chad agreed. They stopped in front of the couch and Chad added, "I can't believe I read that book for nothing." before making a face.

Sonny sighed. "You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier that we wouldn't tell anyone's secrets, and I think we should probably do the same thing."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Chad looked uncomfortable for a moment and then said, "Okay, fine, I didn't read the book!" Sonny gave him a confused look. He quickly realized what she meant and said, "Oh, you're talking between _us." _He motioned to the two of them. "Yeah, we don't have secrets. Do we?"

"I don't know…" Sonny replied, drawing it out. "Do we?"

"Well, uh, I mean, I don't if you don't." Chad replied. He looked around the room.

"And I don't if you don't." Sonny agreed. There was a long silence between the two of them. "Chad, why do I feel like we _do _have secrets?"

Chad looked at her with a look of relief and understanding. "Maybe you're just reading too much into it."

"What is _it_? Because there definitely is an _it _between us, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I…I think so. But maybe we shouldn't say what _it _is on live television." Chad replied. He didn't even want to talk about it at all, especially not with Sonny. Live television was another story all together.

"I mean, wait a second, like us…liking each other?" she guessed.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really want to talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience." Chad agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah right. I mean especially feelings that we've never talked about before." Sonny babbled.

"Yeah." he said awkwardly. A moment passed. "You have feelings?" Chad asked awkwardly.

"Wh-Do you have feelings?" Sonny didn't quite know what to say.

Chad stopped. He thought about it for a minute and the two just looked at each other. Their hearts were both beating at a thousand miles an hour. Chad felt like if he didn't say something to her now, then he would chicken out and never tell her. "I mean, you know, since you're really asking and it's just the two of us…"

"Right, and there's, like, no cameras this time, or anything…" Sonny added.

"I really--it's just…"

"No, listen. It's what I'm here for." Sonny told him, trying to make it easier for the two. Chad sighed, and it felt like this might be a little easier for the two, but then they realized just what they were doing and Sonny said, "You go first."

"No you go first." Chad automatically replied, his fighting instinct with Sonny kicking in.

"You go f--well, okay, same time." she decided.

"Yeah." Chad didn't know what else to say. He looked at the ground and Sonny took a deep breath. They both knew this day would come, just not the day that they would be on a talk show or anytime this soon.

"One…" Sonny giggled, trying to make the air around them a little less dense. Chad was about to say two, but he couldn't make any words form. "Two…" she added.

"I was gonna say that, yeah." he was joining in her awkward happiness. "Um… Two and a half…" This was it. One more number, and everything was going to be revealed.

"Three." they both said in unison.

"I…um…you know, when I came to the show…and…" Sonny mumbled.

"Yeah, you and I…when I met you…you know, I really…"

"Okay, look. Chad, I want to say that, I like you. I mean, when you're sweet I like you. I just hope that we can tell each other how we really feel, get this over with, and hopefully we can hide it." Sonny admitted.

Chad pretended to wipe his brow and sighed. "Yeah, I like you, too, Munroe."

Sonny giggled. "But…we have to keep going like we've always been. It's not like we're going to date or anything…" She looked at him for conformation.

"Yeah, I get it. I like you, and you like me, but we're going to keep it the way it is. Nothing is gonna change, right?" Chad asked.

"Exactly." She took a deep breath. "Well, that's _it_, right?"

"Yeah. Now, let's go back out there, and pretend that none of this happened." Chad said.

"That was so much easier to say than I thought it would be." Sonny breathed.

Chad and Sonny exchanged a look. Chad patted her on the back, and they both made a quiet walk back to the stage.


End file.
